1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of fabricating the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image by using light and a backlight unit that generates the light to provide the light to the display panel. The display panel may include a first substrate on which a plurality of pixels is disposed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and an image display layer disposed between the first and second substrates.
The image display layer may be driven by the pixels, and a transmittance of the light provided from the backlight unit to the display panel may be controlled by the image display layer to display an image. The image display layer may be a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or an electrophoretic layer.
Since light outputted upward from the display panel is provided to a user, the light displaying an image is provided to the user. When the image is provided to the user, it is desired to improve side visibility.